


You're All I Have

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's all he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Revisions.
> 
> Set in Pallan and Evalla’s house somewhere between the dinner scene and the scene in the square.
> 
> This was written purely because of the looks they were giving each other over dinner and it is not a missing scene by any stretch.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

A slender weight pressed down on Daniel. He knew it wasn’t the kind of weight that was uncomfortable to be under but that it was natural and right to be on top of him.

He smiled through hazy eyes as sunlight danced and shimmered on short golden hair. A short sharp chuckle shook his through his entire being as he unintentionally woke Sam.

“I’m trying to sleep,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” he murmured as he tucked wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

Daniel found his glasses so he had a clearer view of Sam as she went back to sleep. He was sure of one thing as he watched her sleeping and that was that she was all he really had as he learnt about who he was before he ascended.

Sam woke up again and smiled at Daniel. “Nothing’s going to change,” she reassured.

Thought lines furrowed across Daniel’s forehead. “You’re all I have, and I need you now more than ever,” he apologetically answered.

Sam placed a finger over Daniel’s lips. “Don’t apologise,” she smiled as he pulled her closer to him.


End file.
